There exist various prior art fabrics containing virtually any desired image on the front and/or rear surface of the fabric. The prior art fabrics are produced by a variety of weave patterns, ranging from relatively simple weave structures to very complex weave structures.
Until the present invention, however, there has not existed a fabric that contains two images on a first surface thereof, one of which is only visible upon viewing the fabric at a first angle and the other of which is only visible upon viewing the fabric from a second angle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing an animated fabric in which one image is visible from a first angle and a second image is visible from a second angle.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an animated image fabric as described above.